


Mate for Mate Index

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Mate for Mate [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reference guide for the characters, terms, and customs of the Mate for Mate universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sigyn's geneaolgy

Notes:

Black and white denotes deceased members of the family.

Frejya's other relationships and children are not included.


	2. Glossary of Terms

* * *

 

_Jötunheim_

_The Jötun language is represented by Old Norse. In this universe, the Jötnar are bigendered, just as humans and Æsir are._

_Faðir:_ Father

 _Móðir:_ Mother

 _lítill ulfr:_ Little Wolf, Fárbauti's pet name for Loki.

 _Kǫgursveinn:_ Infant, baby. Fárbauti's pet name for Býleistr.

 _Bróðir:_ Brother

 _Systir:_ Sister

 _Sváss_ : Beloved

 _Helmingr-sál_ : Soul-halves.

 _Víf:_ Wife. Not a commonly used term on Jötunheim, as they believe in mates rather than in marriage.

 _Heimili_ : Home.

 _Útgarðar:_ The capital of Jötunehim

 _Gipt:_  Gift, an act that can be performed by a Jötun who wields  _seiðr_ , where their powers are passed to another being.

_Fara ást eða hlyða! Góðvili! Heill dagr! Heil nótt!_ _:_ Receive love and prosper! Goodwill! Hail Day! Hail Night!

_Dóttir_ : daughter

_ ljós:  _ light, the orbs that the Jötnar use to illuminate their homes. Those with  _seiðr_ can also use them to send messages.   


_Afi:_ Grandfather

 _Sonarson:_ Grandson

 _Dótturson:_ Granddaughter

 _Systrungr:_ Cousin

 _Hjarta_ : heart

* * *

  _Other Realms_

* * *

 

 _Dvergrinn:_ Dwarf; the race of Sigyn's father, Ivaldi. The  _dvergrinn_ tongue is represented by the modern Icelandic language.

 _Fábjáni: Dvergrinn_ for 'idiot.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my poorly cobbled together old Norse. I am doing what I can.


	3. Loki's Geneaology

Notes:

Black and white denotes deceased members of the family.


End file.
